


[贾正]寻星（R）

by Chilica



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilica/pseuds/Chilica





	[贾正]寻星（R）

黄明昊过十八岁生日的那天晚上，胖乎乎的老板娘一把夺下他手中的抹布和扫帚，推着他单薄的背让他去做准备。

几个稍长他一些的青年簇拥过来，三两下扒掉了他身上脏兮兮的衣服。

黄明昊大睁着眼睛，反应不过来一般坐在软椅上，完全忘记了此刻应该本能存在的阻拦和恐惧。

他盯着其中一个人手中的衣服，大脑迟缓地转了起来——

这是他今晚要穿的衣服。

这是他迎接成人礼要穿的衣服。

至于成人礼是什么……

黄明昊抬起手臂，像个没有心思的机器人一样冷着脸让围在他身边的人给他穿上上衣，扣好扣子。

穿裤子的时候，其中一个青年不怀好意地吹了个口哨，伸出手勾住他的内裤边，将他的内裤给扯了下来。

黄明昊打了个激灵，他就着房间内昏黄的灯光低下头，看着两腿间沉睡着的性器，没来由觉出了恶心。

他咬着嘴唇微微合拢了双腿，然后缓慢地将自己的双手盖了上去。这个带了羞耻心的动作引得旁边几个人大肆嘲讽起来。刺耳的笑声让黄明昊觉得眼前的灯光不安稳地晃了起来，整个人仿佛置身在准备迎接暴风雨的渔船上。

“第一次嘛，害羞是应该的，以后习惯就好了。”

说话的人蹲下来，给他穿上了裤子。

“小心点别受伤哦。”

又是一阵尖锐的笑声。

黄明昊站起身迅速提上裤子，接着绷紧了嘴巴缩到了房间的角落。

“你看他这么一打扮还挺好看。”

“果然人靠衣服马靠鞍。”

“你还想搞他不成哈哈哈哈哈……”

“屁咧，我又不是弯的。男人捅着还能比女的舒服不成？”

“哎你之前不是被人上过，感觉怎么样啊？舒服不。”

“别提了，我想吐，那男的鸡巴又细又短，怪不得没有女人跟他……”

几个人说着荤话走出了房间，木质地板被他们踩得咯吱作响。

黄明昊有些发晕，像是真的晕船了一样。

他尽力把自己缩得更小了一些。后颈被没有摘掉的衣服标签磨得有些痛，他伸手去摸，结果被自己指尖冰块一样的温度激到哆嗦起来。

-

“成人礼啊……”

黄明昊看着自己身边的男人，他指间烟头的火光在黑夜中忽明忽暗。

好像萤火虫。

“那不是什么好日子。”

男人说着，烟屁股砸在地上溅出火星，接着被脚尖捻灭。

黄明昊没来得及说出的一声“别”卡在了嗓子眼。他在黑夜中费力地眨了眨眼睛，接着仰头去看夜空。

萤火虫没了，天上也没有星星。

“等你那天到了，我会去看你的。”

-

黄明昊抱着膝盖等到了男人，以及他带来的一瓶没有拆封的润滑剂。

“快点，老板娘在催了。”男人一把拽起黄明昊，拎着他的后衣领像是在拎一只毫无反抗力的小猫咪。润滑剂砸在黄明昊胸口，男人叼着烟笑了起来。

“自己会用吗？”

黄明昊点了点头，推开眼前隔间的门走了进去。

隔间正中央放着一个空的塑料桶，黄明昊吸了吸鼻子拉亮低瓦数的灯，膝盖抵着油桶有些艰难地脱下了自己的裤子。

小心点别受伤哦。

挤在指尖的润滑剂凉凉的，黄明昊低着头，颤着手往股间探的时候脑中突然又蹦出了刚刚听到的，不知道是真的在嘱咐还是单纯只是嘲讽的话。

手抖得更厉害了，指尖碰到穴口便触电一般缩了回去。黄明昊知道自己的眼眶红了，他在一片昏暗中看不到任何东西。

男人在外面点燃了第二根烟，金属制的打火机开盖的声音很是清脆。

黄明昊咬着嘴唇，往手上挤了更多的润滑剂。

强硬打开穴口的时候他闷哼了一声，年轻单薄的身体紧紧绷起，脚趾不受控制地蜷缩了起来。

不熟练的后果就是，黄明昊费了好大的劲儿才终于将三根手指硬挤进后穴。穿上裤子的时候，包在粗糙布料里的屁股敏感到让他心悸。

“可以了？”男人问道。

黄明昊不知道应该点头还是摇头，他的股缝和后穴里全是润滑，走起路来总像是要往外流一般，让他不由自主要夹起双腿缩紧后穴。

“不要紧张，扩张好就会少受点苦。”男人拍上他的后背，推着他走出了房间。

-

“等你到了可以接客的年龄的时候，别管那个人的长相如何身材如何。”男人跟着黄明昊抬起头来，望向从乌云中探出一角的月亮，“看他的手，记住，一定要去看他的手。”

黄明昊猛地被推搡了一下，踉跄着在老板娘面前稳住了脚跟。

他垂着眼睛，正好看到那双骨节分明的手。

那双手的指甲修剪得整齐，尤其是中间三根，边角都磨得平滑，贴着肉，不多一分。

黄明昊突然就放下心来。他一点点抬眼，将这双手主人的其他部位收进眼中。

藏在衣领中若隐若现的锁骨。

修长的脖颈。

笑起来时不多不少正露出八颗贝齿的嘴巴，唇色红润，由洁白的牙齿衬着，像是砸进雪地里新鲜的血。

黄明昊又一次抬眼，撞进了这个人的眼中。

那一刻，他见到了久未遇上的星空。

“这位是朱正廷。”

老板娘一边介绍一边用力拉了一把黄明昊，“还愣着干什么，赶紧给朱老板打招呼啊！”

黄明昊仓促地张开嘴巴，要说话时却笨拙地咬到了舌头。

-

朱正廷推开门，室内暖橘色的灯光不显温暖而是照出了刻意营造的暧昧。

黄明昊不做声地跟在他身后——从刚刚不小心咬到舌头后他便闭紧了嘴巴。

然而沉默并不能遮掩他的紧张，若是朱正廷留心，便能看到他关门时就开始发颤的手。

“你要去洗澡吗？”

黄明昊不明所以地歪了下头，反应过来后很是慌乱地摆了摆手。

“那我先去洗澡。”朱正廷扯松了领带，脱上衣的时候注意到黄明昊红着耳朵别开了头。“怎么？第一次啊？”朱正廷问道。

黄明昊分不清这句话里有没有嘲讽。

不过也无所谓了，他已经下意识地点了头。

“很好，我也是第一次。”

朱正廷随意蹬掉了鞋子，其中一只砸到黄明昊面前，吓得他往后退了一大步。

黄明昊不相信朱正廷是第一次，但他今晚作为商品并不能反驳什么。在朱正廷走进浴室后他也脱掉了衣服，小心搭在了床尾。

成人礼是什么。

黄明昊闭上眼睛哆嗦着吸了口气，再睁开时眼白爬满了红血丝。

-

朱正廷在浴室里呆了很久，久到黄明昊都忍不住要起身去查看他的情况。

这个行为有些出格，但黄明昊还是犹豫着握住了浴室的把手。

在门顺利被打开的那一刻黄明昊才意识到自己忘记了敲门，就在慌神想着要不要退出去的那刻，他的目光扫过了浑身赤裸的朱正廷。落入眼中的画面让他身体僵直，握着门把手的手指渐渐收紧，脸被水汽打得又热又湿。

浴室内水汽氤氲，朱正廷背对着他单手撑墙站着，另一只手正快速地在后穴处进进出出。

在做……什么？

黄明昊舌尖疼了起来，他后退一步，继而大力带上了门。

他的屁股里还满是润滑。

每走一步都像是要溢出来一样。

-

“你知道你自己被标了什么价吗？”

朱正廷又过了十几分钟才围着浴巾从浴室出来。黄明昊摇了摇头，弯腰给他递上了房间内准备好的拖鞋。

“开苞应该是比较贵吧。”朱正廷半眯着眼睛将脚伸进黄明昊双手捧着的拖鞋里，“你到时候能够拿到多少？”

黄明昊又摇了摇头。

“……你不会说话吗？”朱正廷顺势摸了摸黄明昊的头，“小哑巴？”

“……不是。”

黄明昊抬起头来，像是强调什么一般又说了一遍：“我不是哑巴。”

朱正廷微有怔愣，他盯住黄明昊的脸，又伸出手来，扶着他的肩膀将人转了一圈。

“你去洗个澡吧。”

黄明昊听到朱正廷这么说。

-

黄明昊也不知道事情为什么会变成这样，当他清理干净后面费劲弄进去的润滑剂出来的时候，朱正廷对他笑笑说，咱们纯聊天好了。

刚满十八岁的人不知道自己做错了什么惹得眼前这个老板转变了主意，他有些不安，不安中又想起了男人之前教给他的东西。

“顾客是上帝，你照顾不好他们，就没有好果子吃。”

于是黄明昊伸出了手，捏住了朱正廷腰间的浴巾想要掀开它。

“听不懂说话是不是？”朱正廷一把压住黄明昊的手腕，“坐床上去，把头发擦干。”

“……我，我做错什么了吗？”

“你没有。听话，坐到床上，把头发擦干。”

黄明昊抽出自己的手，咬着牙爬到床上，毛巾遮住眼睛的那一刻他终是忍不住，因为不安和恐惧哭出声来。

朱正廷任由他哭，并在小孩抽抽搭搭的哭声中点燃了一支烟。

“你不是做这一行的孩子。”

等黄明昊哭声渐歇，朱正廷才再次开口。

“为什么会到这里来？”

黄明昊头上垂着半湿的毛巾，他玩弄着自己的手指，在把骨头折痛的时候颤了颤挂着眼泪的睫毛。

“家里破产了，过来抵债。”

“第一次吗？”

“今天——”黄明昊顿了下，他扯掉头顶的毛巾抬眼去找房间里的时钟，看清楚时间后改了口，“昨天刚成年。”

朱正廷突然笑了。

“钱我照给，但是——”他盯住黄明昊哭肿了的眼睛，“你不碰我，我也不碰你。”

“那我们……”

“睡觉会不会？”朱正廷站起身走到黄明昊身边，抬手轻柔地用指腹沾掉他眼角的一滴泪，“闭上眼睛，睡觉。”

-

黄明昊失眠了一整晚，他大睁着眼睛对着天花板，盯久了觉得难受了便移开视线去看窗户。

朱正廷把窗帘拉得严实，他也不知道外面是不是有星星。

可他又不敢下床去确认。

朱正廷确实没有碰他，关了灯也没有对他动手动脚，不像男人之前跟他说的那些客人。

所以黄明昊觉得朱正廷很奇怪。

他知道这一晚的定价不便宜，不管是用前面还是后面，他都做好了准备。可是朱正廷却不按常理出牌，花了大价钱只是过来睡了一觉。

连抱着他的意思都没有。

黄明昊觉得自己脑子乱糟糟的，他抽出脑袋底下的枕头盖在脸上，在一片黑暗中想到了之前不小心撞见的，朱正廷在浴室里扩张的场景。

朱正廷一定是发现了他抹了满屁股的润滑剂才改变主意的。黄明昊抓紧了枕头，这么想着突然就有点委屈。

朱正廷一定是嫌他技术不好，所以才要他纯盖着棉被睡大觉的。

-

黄明昊的成人礼就这么稀里糊涂地收了场。

他甚至都没有来得及向朱正廷求证心中的猜想，问朱正廷是不是怕痛才没有让他这个刚成年的小孩子操他。

但结果还是好的。

黄明昊从老板娘那里收到了一个牛皮纸袋，里面装了两千块钱。

“拿去当零花钱啊乖仔，辛苦了不是。”

黄明昊只想说，你他妈什么都不懂。

他匀了些钱给男人买了一条烟，在晚饭后递给了他。

“你有没有……遇到就是……”黄明昊蹲在墙根，看着男人指间像是萤火虫一般的火光，“不碰你，只是跟你在一张床上睡觉的客人啊？”

男人愣了一下，随即准确报出了一个名字，“你说朱正廷？”

黄明昊点了下头。

男人沉默了，他臂弯里夹着黄明昊给他的那条烟，长硬的盒子，硌着皮肤有点疼。

“我没有遇到过。”男人扔掉烟屁股，“我接过男客，也接过女客，他们可不管那些有的没的，只想要爽。不然你以为我为什么要在命根子上镶钢珠？”

黄明昊咬住了嘴唇。

男人继续说道：“我不知道这些客人从哪来，是否结婚有孩子，不管他们背景是不是干净，他们躺到我的床上，让我操或者操我，我只要让他们开心我就有钱拿。”

那条烟被男人有些粗暴地拆开，黄明昊站起身，半立着发麻的脚给男人递上了火。

“他们才不管我是谁。”  
“他们只要爽，爽完了也许会跟你说几句话，女人夸你活好，男人骂你屁股扭得真他妈骚。”  
“没人管你这晚是不是偷偷往嘴里塞药只为了他妈的硬久一些，也没人管你这晚是不是被操到肛裂只能第二天自己做贼一样去医院缝合。”

黄明昊说不出话。

没有星星也没有月亮的夜里他看不清男人的表情。

但他知道男人哭了。

-

朱正廷第二次来是一个雨夜。他站在门口抖搂伞上的雨水的时候黄明昊被老板娘硬拽了出来。

“朱老板，来了啊。”

老板娘殷勤的招呼声让黄明昊有些不适。下一秒后背挨了一巴掌，胖女人瞪圆了眼睛骂他，怎么还是不长记性不给朱老板打招呼。

“朱老板好……”

四个字让黄明昊说得生涩极了。

朱正廷点了点头，领过黄明昊熟门熟路往房间里带。

“今晚还是……什么都不做吗？”

这话问着黄明昊自己都觉得贱。

朱正廷没有说话，他将手中提着的袋子甩到床上，而后脱掉了身上的风衣。

黄明昊拉过袋子，只看了一眼就红了脸。

“总不能让我服务你。”朱正廷打开电视，将袋子里的碟片送了进去。

房间的隔音很好，不管怎么玩都不会被外面听到。黄明昊呼吸急促地攥住自己的裤子，迷蒙着双眼去看旁边的朱正廷。

朱正廷表情没有任何变化，黄明昊低头看向他的裆部，意料之内，似乎也没有起什么反应。

男人做爱的声音比不上女人粘腻，但黄明昊还是听得头皮发麻，小腹微收。他缩了缩脚趾，想带着自己半硬的性器去浴室解决一发。

脚掌刚贴上冰冷的地面，朱正廷便喊住了他。

“看清楚了吗？”

“什……什么？”

朱正廷看了他一眼，将视频调回了口交那一段。

寒意自脚掌窜上脊背，黄明昊想，迟来的东西，到底是不会缺席。

-

他没有技巧地去舔朱正廷的龟头，学着视频里的样子，将唾液抹遍朱正廷的柱身。

朱正廷两手按在他的头上，依旧是面无表情，黑色的瞳孔看着深不见底，辨不出里面藏了什么情绪。

“张嘴。”

黄明昊听话张开嘴巴，下一秒尺寸不小的性器就捅了进去。他费力收了收牙齿，免得因为经验不足而刮伤了朱正廷。

和视频里不一样的是，朱正廷按紧了他的头，却看着他的眼睛不再有动作了。

黄明昊舌根被压得有些酸，他伸手去抱朱正廷的腰，即将碰到的时候后者如梦初醒般猛抽了一口气，接着便松开了他。

“今天就到这里。”

朱正廷说得匆忙，他站起身，往浴室走的时候还不小心绊了下脚。

黄明昊扭头看他，憋着火狠狠捶了床板一拳。

-

“做了吗？”

第二天出门的时候男人漫不经心地问道。黄明昊顿住脚，点头的时候半是心虚半是恼火。

男人了然般勾了唇角。

“看吧，这世上就没有花钱纯聊——哎你去哪？”

黄明昊加快了脚步，在男人的话落之前消失在了拐角。

-

老板娘说，朱正廷把他包了下来。

也就是说，在朱正廷玩腻之前，他只需要面对这一个客人。

但是朱正廷每次来都让他不安和恼火。他根本不知道朱正廷在想什么，也不知道朱正廷想要什么。

黄明昊花了半个月的时间去研究朱正廷留下来的那袋碟片。他在集体宿舍攥着纸巾打飞机的时候被之前嘲讽他的青年撞见，那人刚打了唇环，还肿着，看他这模样硬是又吹了声口哨。

“干，真他妈有精力。”

青年冲着黄明昊竖了个中指，接着便哼哼唧唧歪床上去了。

黄明昊加重加快了手下的动作，射精的时候没压住嗓，靠在床栏上抖着身体发出一声呻吟。

“干！”

一个枕头冲黄明昊砸过来，没砸准，正好遮住了屏幕上的画面。

-

朱正廷第三次来的时候喝了酒，醉醺醺的对着黄明昊，脸颊眼角都有些泛红。

他点着黄明昊的锁骨，一声一声地喊他小哑巴。

“我不是哑巴。”黄明昊轻声反驳道。

“你只说你不是哑巴……”酒精作用下朱正廷站不太稳，几乎要软倒在黄明昊怀里，“其他的你什么都不说，我怎么知道你想要什么？”

黄明昊扶住他将他往床上带，被反搂住脖子狠砸进柔软的床铺的时候开了口：“我要什么不重要，你知道你要什么不就好了。”

朱正廷有一瞬间的怔愣，接着傻乎乎笑了起来。

他眯着眼睛去吻黄明昊，小猫一样在离开的时候舔了舔刚偷完香的唇角。

“我要什么……”

“对，你要什么？”

朱正廷眼神稍稍清明起来，他勾住黄明昊的衣领，将人往自己这边又带了带。

“我要你啊……”

-

黄明昊恶补的东西在这一晚派上了用场。

他几乎是粗暴地将朱正廷的头按进了床铺间，不顾这人高亢的尖叫和几乎要断气的喘息，用自己肿胀的性器毫不留情地再次贯穿了他。

他一开始去拽朱正廷裤子的时候还有些不安，但朱正廷股间填的满满当当的润滑剂让他觉得自己的不安有些可笑。

“你为什么也不说。”他扯着朱正廷的头发将他的头拉起来，“前两次也都自己做了扩张的是吧，为什么不说你想被我操？”

朱正廷却笑，说那个时候你根本没有做好准备不是吗。

黄明昊的自尊心被这句话狠狠刺了一下。他停下抽插的动作，用手指去夹扯朱正廷的嘴唇。柔软的唇肉被他像玩具一样捏在手里，朱正廷也不反抗，只是微微蜷缩了撑在床铺上的手。

黄明昊被愤怒冲昏了头脑，他张口用力咬住朱正廷的后颈，手指撬开他的牙齿追着他的舌头好一通搅弄。朱正廷半张着嘴巴，发出了带着痛苦的呻吟，涎水从嘴角溢出，湿哒哒地滑过下巴，垂到床上。黄明昊放过他的舌尖又去压他的舌根，手指头几乎要钻进喉咙。

朱正廷难过地绷紧了身体，抬起手费劲去拉黄明昊不断作恶的手。

手指从口腔撤出，朱正廷偏了头趴在床边干呕。他有些庆幸在来之前没有吃什么东西，不然真吐出来更是一个笑话。

“朱老板。”

小孩的声音从侧后方传过来。朱正廷含着眼泪咳嗽两声，下一秒被拽住腿往后拉了几公分。龟头碾开后穴入口再次冲撞进来，朱正廷被顶到猝不及防失了声，呻吟还未到顶便断了音。他攥紧身下的床单扭头去看跟他一样红了眼的黄明昊，脑袋脱力地垂了下去。

“别……啊哈，别叫我……”

朱老板。

朱正廷讨厌这个称呼。

-

黄明昊把朱正廷折腾到几欲虚脱，最后射精的时候他胡乱吻着朱正廷的后背，性器一滑出身下的人就彻底软倒了身体，瘫在床上连呼吸都是抖的。

“你为什么不说。”黄明昊揉着朱正廷被自己咬出血印的后颈，“你不想继续的话为什么不开口。”

朱正廷反手摸了摸他的头，长出一口气昏睡过去。

黄明昊抓住朱正廷即将滑落的手，贴在唇边用力吻着。

“我想要什么……”  
“……不重要的。”

-

朱正廷醒过来的时候身体痛得厉害，后颈像是被火烧一般。他眨着眼回想着昨晚发生的事情，想要坐起却又因为头疼再次栽了回去。

黄明昊躺在他身边，睡得像个不谙世事的孩子，手搭在他的胸前，手指头点着他的肋骨，好像睡之前正在数一样。

朱正廷摸了摸自己额头，确定没有发烧之后无奈地笑了起来。

小孩经验不足，办完事可能也是累极了就忘掉了清理。现在他们两个赤身裸体躺在皱巴巴沾满了精液、汗水和唾液的床单上，朱正廷的小腿夹在黄明昊两腿之间，黄明昊的脑袋抵在朱正廷的颈窝边。

男人过来叫早，敲门的时候朱正廷刚扶着腰从床上下来，一迈步后穴里的精液便顺着大腿滑了下来。

黄明昊懵着脑袋坐起身，拉了被单往腰下一裹，挪下床去给男人开门。

朱正廷便在这段时间钻进了浴室。

“早饭，两人份的。”男人将托盘递给黄明昊，黄明昊抬手去接，被单往下滑了滑。

男人眼睛一弯，像是要笑。他抬手揉了下黄明昊的头，转身走之前丢下句“好好休息”。

黄明昊放下早餐时还没有那么清醒，他捂嘴打了个呵欠，扯掉被单往浴室走，压下门把推开门后才彻底醒了。

朱正廷还是背对着他，手探在后穴进进出出做着清理。

眼前的画面跟第一次撞见朱正廷扩张的画面重合在一起，黄明昊吸了吸鼻子，顿了半晌问出一句不痛不痒的“你还好吧”。

朱正廷转过头来，笑着骂他是小白眼狼。

-

朱正廷第四次来的时候，从老板娘手里带走了黄明昊。

他们并肩走出店门，在冷风迎面吹来的时候不约而同缩了脖子。

“我们去哪？”  
“什么时候回来？”

不常外出的黄明昊在坐上朱正廷的车时还很兴奋，他探出头去看天空，然后拍拍朱正廷的肩膀说今天晚上有很多星星。

朱正廷点了下头，发动车子的时候开口：“我们回家，不回来了。”

黄明昊的笑容瞬间僵住了。

“你说什么？”

“我说咱们回家。”

“……不回来了？”

“不回来了。”

黄明昊低下头，手指不安分地搅在一起，“为什么？”

“我替你还了剩下的债，你自由了。”

“你是什么人？”

“我？”朱正廷皱了下眉头，“就跟你们天天喊的那样，我是老板啊。”

“不。”黄明昊摇摇头，“我是问，你是我什么人。”

朱正廷握紧了方向盘，他看着黄明昊，半张着嘴脑中闪过无数个可能，却没有一个能够说出口。

“我……”

“我不想一直没有自己的选择，朱老板。”黄明昊按下安全带的锁扣，“我曾经以为我这辈子不会想要什么东西了，但是……”

朱正廷靠边停下了车子。

“谢谢你朱老板，钱我会一点点还给你的。”  
“请你当做把钱借给了我，而不是……拿这些钱买下了我。”  
“我还是……不想当商品。”

黄明昊下了车，头也不回地往夜幕里钻。

朱正廷打开车窗，探出头看着渐行渐远的小孩，突然出声喊了他的名字。

“黄明昊！”

黄明昊突兀地顿住了脚，因为惯性身体晃了晃好似要跌倒。

朱正廷打开车门下车，往前走了一步，又往后退了两步。

“你就答应我，不要再回去了！”

朱正廷花了全身的力气去吼，他怕黄明昊听不清楚。

“你可能！再遇不到我这样的人了！”

朱正廷不说自己是好人。

但他是真的没有将黄明昊视作没有感情的商品的。

可是这点感情，在金钱的掩盖之下，被敏感的小孩误会了个彻底。

黄明昊放慢了脚步往前走，几步之后他回头，看朱正廷蹲在路边点燃了一支烟，烟头忽明忽暗的火光好似萤火虫。

他又抬起头，久不见的星星也还挂在夜空。

黄明昊收回视线继续往前走，突然就想到了上次见面，他问喝醉了的朱正廷想要什么。

朱正廷说想要他。

-

可他没办法配上朱正廷。

-

朱正廷抽完一支烟坐回车上，后颈毫无征兆地疼了起来。他捂上后颈，痛吟着趴到方向盘上，眨眨眼睛落下泪来。

你问我我想要什么。

我开了口，说要你。

可你又为什么不肯跟我走。

-

番外：

朱正廷被人叫惯了是暴发户的孩子。钱来的突然又毫不费力。

他跟着他突然发家的爸爸，听着“没有什么东西是钱买不到的”这句话长大。

他用钱买来了很多酒肉朋友。

用钱买来了别人对他尊崇的一声“朱老板”。

用钱买来了豪车豪宅，买来了让他风光无限的衣装打扮。

也买来了黄明昊陪他的三个夜晚。

然后，他拿着钱，去做了他认为稳赢必有回报的投资。

结果输得一塌糊涂。

他有说他想要什么。

但也只是说了他想要什么。

-

男人过成人礼那天，黄明昊一夜没睡在宿舍里等他。

第二天早上看到由两个人抬着，被操干到神志不清动弹不得的男人之后，咬着嘴唇无声哭了一个上午。

“我希望你比我幸运。”男人转醒后对黄明昊说道。

“可你跟我一样，都不会得到一份真的感情。”  
“他们用钱换你跟他们睡的时候，你就只是他们的商品。”  
“商品是没有选择的权利的。”  
“你要什么，不要什么……”  
“也不会有谁去听。”

那天之后黄明昊就特别喜欢看星星。

他觉得星星很自由，自由到让他羡慕，羡慕到他自己也想要变成星星。

可他到底不是星星，充其量只是线被牵在别人手中的风筝。

朱正廷剪断了牵着他的那根线，也只是让他暂时飞得高一些而已。

-

五年后，朱正廷用来帮黄明昊还债的银行卡收到了一笔转账。

除了当年的本金，还按照贷款的规矩加了利息。

朱正廷拿着这笔钱去了两条街外的画廊，高价收走了画廊老板展出的第一副画。

那幅画画了满天的星星，草地上飞着一只萤火虫，亮的是红色的光。

画的名字是《寻星》，署名黄明昊。

-

“朱先生，您请稍等一下，我们黄老板说想要见见您。”

“……不好意思。”  
“我不太想要见面。”  
“你也不要告诉他我叫什么。”  
“谢谢你。”

-

星星吗。

就是要飞到让人抓不住才可以。

-

黄明昊看着发票上的数字，了然地勾了嘴角。

他的确再遇不上像朱正廷那样的人了。

End.


End file.
